Ao calor de sua companhia
by Tiuni-Chan
Summary: Em pleno dia de Natal as coisas pareciam tão vazias e solitárias para Uchiha Sasuke. Em pleno dia de Natal as coisas pareciam tão problemáticas para Haruno Sakura... Tentando deixar seus mal-estares, ambos decidem se afastar do espírito Natalino ...


**Ao calor de sua companhia.**

**Por Tiuni-Chan**

**Gênero:** Romance (SasuSaku,) Fluffy/One Shot

**Sinopse: **Em pleno dia de Natal as coisas pareciam tão vazias e solitárias para Uchiha Sasuke. Em pleno dia de Natal as coisas pareciam tão problemáticas para Haruno Sakura... Tentando deixar seus mal-estares, ambos decidem se afastar do espírito Natalino, tentando esquecê-lo. Mas será que uma quentinha companhia não melhoraria essas esses tão chatos rancores dos dois?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse a Sakura já era do Sasuke há muito tempo. ;P

Essa é uma Oneshot em resposta ao desafio proposto no fórum "SasuSaku Forevá! E como base a imagem relacionada ( Imagem 5).

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Era inverno e o intenso frio castigava cada habitante de konoha que insistiam em andar a esmo pelas desertas ruas da vila, onde os belos e diversificados enfeites natalinos nas casas e monumentos eram violentamente sacudidos pelo vento cortante daquela tarde. Tarde de um dia de Natal. Como muitos dizem, Natal é sinônimo de família, de união, uma data onde todos se juntam aos seus parentes e trocam os mais variados e alegres símbolos da época.

Para o jovem Uchiha, entretanto, essa não era uma data muito agradável. Seus motivos eram compreensíveis, e dolorosos até. Ninguém aquentaria, por mais forte que a pessoa seja, ver por toda parte as pessoas felizes com suas famílias, e lembrar que a sua própria não estaria ali presente para fazê-lo feliz. O que sobrava para ele então era uma vazia e dolorosa solidão acompanhada de um profundo silêncio em seu quarto marcado de nostalgia em cada parede e móvel presente.

Porém, ao pensar se a noite de véspera de Natal estaria sendo o mesmo fracasso para seus companheiros de time, Sasuke se sentiu um pouco menos derrotado ao lembrar que Naruto, o mais hiperativo membro da equipe e o cabeça oca de konoha, deveria está se sentindo do mesmo jeito, afinal ele também crescera sozinho. Por outro lado, Naruto sempre conseguiu muito bem se virar. Poderia muito bem já está na melhor barraca de rámen de Konoha, perturbando o tio do Ichiraku e se enchendo de tanto comer. Ou poderia até mesmo está com o ero-sannin, Jiraya, ou - encarnado em seu jeito nada perceptivo - com uma Hinata violentamente corada. O que afirmava cada vez mais para o Uchiha que ele deveria ser a única pessoa na face da terra sozinha naquela data.

"Chega"! - Pensou Uchiha Sasuke consigo mesmo encarando o dia passar lentamente pela janela do quarto. Ele não aquentava mais aquela tortura psicológica. Ficar naquele quarto rodeado pelo silencio só o traria más lembranças e uma tarde perturbada. Quem sabe andar um pouco não faria bem para a sua mente? Não o faria esquecer sua solidão e o quão ela era intensificada naquela data?

Dirigiu-se para fora do quarto a passos curtos, no seu típico jeito de anda: Mão nos bolsos, olhos fechados quando não estavam mirando o chão. Saindo do distrito Uchiha percebeu um pouco intrigado o quão as ruas estavam desertas. Claro, todos deviam está com suas famílias. A neblina densa juntamente com uma pequena e fina chuva parecia deixar konoha em uma melancolia profunda, e a única coisa que pareciam incentivar o Uchiha a seguir a diante eram os belos enfeites natalinos que mesmo com a luz do dia se distavam belamente.

Não foi preciso mais de dez minutos e mesmo a passos curtos Sasuke conseguiu chegar ao centro de Konoha, onde o movimento era um pouco maior. O frio era intenso e Sasuke sentiu pela pele arrepiada os efeitos de ter esquecido um agasalho. Ao contrário das crianças vestidas com boas e quentes peças de roupas que corriam animadas, enfrentando o frio e com seus presentes.

"Parece que não há mesmo como fugir desta data, não é crianças?"- Pensou Sasuke num sorriso de canto em jeito que ao mesmo tempo em que se irritava por não fugir do Natal em conjunto dos outros, também se alegrava por aquelas crianças que se divertiam e não tinha que passar pelo mesmo que ele.

Andou um pouco mais pelas ruas da vila observando atentamente cada movimento e relance a sua volta. Podia-se ver alguns gennins e observando mais atentamente, percebera que suas suposições estavam certas. Lá estava Jiraya com seus compridos cabelos branco, encostados do lado de fora do Ichiraku rámen provavelmente acompanhado do loiro Naruto que se encontra do lado de dentro comendo sua terceira tigela de rámen sabor porco. E para uma surpresa maior, - confirmando ainda mais as suposições de Sasuke – Ao lado do loiro, onde também comia, estava Hinata, seu rosto em um vermelho vivo provocado pela presença tão próxima do Uzumaki.

Sasuke perguntava-se o porquê do amigo ser tão desligado a não notar os verdadeiros e profundos sentimentos da garota ao seu lado em relação a ele. E o idiota levava tudo como amizade. Realmente Naruto tinha atitudes difíceis de compreender. Entretanto, não era isso que mais intrigava Uchiha Sasuke, mas sim o porquê de Hyuuga Hinata está ali com o ninja loiro. Logo ela uma garota herdeira de um dos clãs mais tradicionais de konoha. Sem perceber, no entanto, logo suas dúvidas foram sumindo quando avistou umas pessoas ao longe. Um pouco desorientado vinha Hyuuga Neji acompanhado logo atrás de senhores mais velhos de olhos perolados. As crianças que ali corriam também tinham as mesmas características. Os Hyuugas pareciam se divertir.

Sasuke os deixou de lado e tentou continuar sua andança. Parecia que sua diversão para aquele dia era ver os outros se divertirem. Deveria ser umas quatro horas da tarde de Natal e quanto mais tarde ficava conseqüentemente as pessoas iam deixando as ruas, que ficavam mais silenciosas. Tudo se esvaziando e o dia não parecia render mais que aquilo. E foi o que Sasuke concluiu. Resolveu, então, voltar para sua casa, seu solitário quarto. Pelo menos lá deveria está mais quentinho.

Voltando, ele passou novamente pelo Ichiraku rámen, onde notou angustiado que nem mesmo seus conhecidos estavam lá. Sendo mais uma confirmação de que realmente deveria voltar.

Já a poucos metros do Ichiraku, apenas poucas pessoas se viam nas ruas. Porém, dentre delas apenas uma se destacava. Sasuke a considerou por um instante. Com umas das sobrancelhas levantadas. Tinha cabelos exóticos e apesar do forte vendo eles balançavam suavemente. Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente, pareciam estralas, mais precisamente uma estrela cadente quando cruza os céus, igualmente no momento em que eles se viraram para encarar os ônix do vingador.

Aquelas características, Sasuke conhecia bem. Afinal a pessoa parada a poucos metros de distância no meio daquelas poucas pessoas era sua companheira de time, a flor de cerejeira, Sakura. Mas algo nela estava diferente, talvez sua expressão, seu olhar que mesmo intenso parecia triste. Uma reação adversa as quais Sakura sempre tinha quando via Sasuke.

Sasuke resolveu parar de anda por um breve momento ainda a encarando indiferentemente. Ao contrário do que pensava, Sakura também ficou parada o encarando de longe. Tinha algo fora do comum. Tirando seu olhar profundo e sentimental.

Outro aspecto que nela se destacava era os diversos recursos ninjas que a mesma segurava. Pergaminhos enrolados e sua porta-arma, que provavelmente deveria ter churikens, kunais e demais armas ninjas exclusivas para missões shinobis ou algum treinamento. E não para serem usadas em pleno Natal.

Mesmo querendo evitar qualquer conversa desnecessária ali, Sasuke não pode deixar de pelo menos ir cumprimentar a konoichi, e de certa forma matar a uma estranha curiosidade que brotava na em sua mente ao imaginar que Sakura poderia ter ignorado sua presença.

Ele sentiu que não tinha nada a perder e decidido foi até aonde Sakura se encontrava. Em passos mais apressados, como se temesse o desaparecimento da konoichi de cabelos róseos.

- Sakura... - Ele a chamou após ter percorrido poucos metros até encontrá-la, atravessando um número mínimo de pessoa até chegar à que a ela mais interessava.

Sakura não respondeu, reagindo indiferente ao chamado, apenas levantando o olhar cheio de sentimentos para o Uchiha que o fez levantar uma sobrancelha intrigado e até mesmo preocupado. Aquela era mesmo a Sakura?

- Tudo bem?- Perguntou. Talvez fora um pouco difícil quebrar uma ponta do orgulho do frio Uchiha Sasuke até pronunciar essas palavras, mas seu lado prestativo falou mais alto, novamente, em relação à Sakura.

Mais uma vez nada de palavras. Ela só assentiu com a cabeça. Essas reações eram realmente preocupantes. Entretanto Sasuke resolveu lidar com a situação de outra forma. Seria melhor saber primeiro o que acontecera.

- O que faz aqui em um dia como hoje?- Perguntou novamente. Contudo suas novas palavras fugiam um pouco do senso preocupado, e eram brotadas mais pelo rancor de sua solidão. Como Hinata, Sakura também tinha uma família e devia ser de costume ficar juntos e unidos em suas casas na data de Natal.

- Não devia está com sua família, trocando presentes e ajudando nos preparativos para a ceia?- Sasuke continuou a falar. Desta vez frio e um rancor tentando ser reprimido era percebeu.

A pergunta novamente não teve resposta. Contudo, o gesto simples de Sakura, abaixando o olha e a cabeça novamente em expressões deprimentes respondia que aquelas palavras que transmitia as dúvidas do Uchiha, lhe causava algo que ela parecia não querer lembrar.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio e o vento forte não parecia dar uma trégua, nem muito menos a neblina. O sopro do vento a afirmava o inconfortável silêncio. Não que Sasuke se incomodasse, mas como a neblina densa, aquela atmosfera também estava pesada, começando a irritá-lo.

Decidido, Sasuke deu mais alguns passos de maneira que pudesse ficar lado a lado com a _rosadinha_. Inspirou profundamente e após mais alguns segundos novamente falou. Desta vez em uma voz indiferente, mas sensual, mirando nada definido:

- Tudo bem?

E por mais uma vez, Sakura levantou a cabeça assustada para encarar o belo rosto de Sasuke. E após, com o olhar também distante, enfim ouviram-se palavras de sua boca:

- Eu estava indo treinar um pouco. - Ela ignorou a pergunta tentando desviar o assunto. - Acho que preciso me aperfeiçoar em algumas técnicas para tentar começar um bom ano.

E forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar, mas se continuar a guardar rancor para si próprio, você vai estourar. - Sasuke tentou convencê-la com argumentos que ele conhecia bem. Afinal ele sabia muito bem como era sofrer calado.

- Não quero te encher com meus problemas.

- Acho que às vezes eu faço isso. - Disse em tom baixo, relembrando as raras, mas significantes, vezes que se abrira para Sakura. - Na quer retribuir?

Ela olhou para baixo e depois para Sasuke, os olhos esmeraldas úmidos. Sasuke devolveu com um sorriso de canto afirmando seu pedido.

- Problemas familiares- Sua voz saiu rouca, devido a sua tentativa de reprimir um choro. - Dívidas que inventaram de surgir pesados logo hoje trazendo complicações e até desunião.

Sakura parou de falar. Ainda tentou segurar, mordendo os lábios, mas não teve sucesso. As lágrimas saiam triste de seus olhos.

Sasuke desviou o olhar. Nada disse, apenas deu o direito de Sakura se aliviar sem interferências.

- Desculpe - Sakura falou entre uns soluços baixos, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Já te atrapalhei demais, né?

Sasuke continuou estático. Ele não era Naruto, não tinha jeito em consolação, nem muito menos em animar.

- Vou treinar, então! _Ja ne. _- Dando meia volta Sakura saio para um local mais afastado.

Ele a considerou mais uma vez. Os olhos negros impassíveis fixados na garota que ia se distanciando. Nos seus inexplicáveis pensamentos, uma súbita decisão foi tomada e antes de perder Sakura de vista, ele a chamou. O que a fez parar instantaneamente.

- Eu posso te ajudar com os treinamentos. - Disse, tentando parecer indiferente enquanto alcançava a konoichi.

Sakura se surpreendeu com a inesperada proposta. Com os olhos brilhando, ela abriu a boca pensando em agradecer e negar a ajuda, quando foi interrompida.

- Não se preocupe. - Começou Sasuke. - Não vai me atrapalhar.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais fechando por um breve momento os olhos e exibindo novamente seu sorriso de canto para Sakura. A mesma corou ligeiramente com o gesto. Porém, devolveu o sorriso. Um ao lado do outro, os dois seguiam juntos para um lugar mais afastado, deixando seus deixando seus problemas um tempo de lado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

- Tente se concentrar mais e acertar o alvo com mais precisão.

_"Grash". _Os poucos arbustos que cobriam o solo daquela floresta eram castigados pelos passos firmes e rápidos. Mais uma composição de golpes exclusivos de shinobis.

-Não dá! - Ofegou - A neblina está densa demais. Minha visão está debilitada.

- Um ninja tem que olhar através da percepção. - Repreendeu.

Árvores eram sacudidas brutalmente, onde suas pequenas folhas cobertas pela geada do inverno, caim. Mais alguns movimentos e algumas delas eram detidas antes de chegarem ao chão.

-Quantas?- Sakura perguntou ofegante, deixando-se cair exausta no chão gelado, mirando a árvore a sua frente.

- Nove, de onze. - Disse Sasuke retirando as kunais que prendia as folhas caídas, no tronco da árvore. - Você melhorou, mas chega de pratica. Vamos revisar alguns conceitos.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça enquanto juntava forças para se levantar, soltando um longo suspiro. Podia-se sentir na pele a diferença do treinamento árduo que compartilhava ali com Sasuke comparado com o que a própria fazia quando tinha tempo. Bom, mas de certa forma o suado esforço supria muito bem sua intenção de esquecer os problemas a sua volta.

Sakura guardou em sua bolsa as kunais que acabara de usar. Juntamente com Sasuke, numa extrema velocidade, os dois subiram a um dos galhos que fazia parte de uma das centenas árvores da floresta.

- Sakura, me passe o pergaminho. - Pediu Sasuke, enquanto se acomodava no galho.

Apesar da mesmice de árvores que compõe o restante daquela floresta afastada a poucos metros de distância de Konoha, a paisagem era linda. Ainda mais vista do alto. O som agudo dos passarinhos e os ruídos dos demais animais que ali viviam, deixava o ambiente tão agradável que por um momento Sakura esqueceu completamente os problemas financeiros, o desastre que eles causaram em sua tarde de Natal e também as brigas que havia cercado sua família e tirado o tão precioso espírito natalino. Até a neblina que em sua maioria atrapalhava, deixava Sakura distraidamente encantada as vendo cobrindo o horizonte.

Sasuke parecia falar coisas enquanto olhava para o pergaminho, mas nem mesmo a isso Sakura se atentava. A calma da floresta mais a companhia do Uchiha a confortava.

Só havia um defeito, ou talvez não. O frio que já forte na época, parecia se intensificar ainda mais ao alto da árvore. E foi de uma só vez em que tão frio onde os dois estavam que era inevitável não sentir.

- Ai, que frio!- Exclamou Sakura ao sentir o ar gelado passar rasgando sua pele.

Era frio, mas era um frio prazeroso.

- Sakura, você está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando?- Sasuke chamou a atenção da konoichi, desconfiado. - Achei que queria treinar.

Demorou alguns segundos até que Sakura acordasse e desse atenção ao que o Uchiha dizia.

- Gomen- Olhou novamente por um instante a paisagem ao seu redor. Sasuke franziu o cenho intrigado e esperou que Sakura continuasse.

- Hoje não foi um dia fácil para mim. - Continuou a falar. Seu olhar doce, mesmo sorrindo tristemente. - A notícia de que todo o esforço do meu pai fora a toa, e pior, que ele estava de dividas até o pescoço, veio tão inesperadamente, que não teve mais clima de Natal certo...

Calou-se o tempo suficiente para que ela própria pudesse se consolar e com um sorriso continuou:

- Meu pai começou a jogar a culpa injustamente em minha mãe e nossa confraternização se transformou em um caos. Meu refúgio - explicou Sakura com firmeza - foi me dedicar aos treinamentos em pleno Natal.

Outro silêncio e um momento de reflexão. Sasuke se sentiu um pouco angustiado, mas ao olhar a feição alegre de Sakura, logo se surpreendeu. Ela sorria ternamente o olhando, mesmo após ter relembrado todos seus rancores.

- Mas agora, aqui olhando o dia, eu percebi que não adianta fugir dos problemas. -Ela respondeu a pergunta que se formava na mente do Uchiha em relação ao sorriso do Haruno. - Por que eles continuarão a existir.

Suas fortes palavras ficaram no ar para serem refletidas. Sasuke enrolou o pergaminho entendendo que não havia mais clima para treinamentos ninjas. Onde o silêncio de novo reinava, por entre a névoa, os sinais do fim do dia já começava a aparecer. Sakura o observava, alegremente até. Balançava as pernas e seus olhos brilhavam. A solidão que Sasuke sentira antes parecia tão insignificante comparado a aquela alegria estranha. Estranha, pois ele não entendia o porquê. O vendo soprou ainda mais violento. Querendo lembrar sua existência. Os dois tremeram e após tal sensação, Sakura virou-se para procurar alguma coisa em sua bolsa.

O que pegou, entretanto, não foi nenhuma arma ninja, mas sim um grosso e largo cachecol roxo-escuro de lã, novinho.

- O dia pode está frio, a neblina pode ser um problema... - Quebrou o silêncio enquanto desdobrava o agasalho. - Problemas e a solidão pode até querer se impor. Mas...

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. Ela o olhava com tanta firmeza que parecia o ler apenas olhando nos seus olhos.

- Há as outras coisas boas da vida. - Acrescentou sorrindo, encantadora. - Devemos é aproveitá-las. Se as más aparecerem, lembre-se que as boas estão perto de chegar... Ou quem sabe já não estão ao seu lado?!

Com o agasalho já desenrolado, Sakura lançou um sorriso ainda mais radiante ao Uchiha. O mesmo desviou o rosto levemente corado.

No mesmo instante que se virou, sentiu algo macio e quente se apoiar a seu corpo. Sakura se inclinou para o lado a fim de abraçá-lo. Passou a mão ao redor do pescoço do moreno e o envolveu junto a ela com o cachecol. O vento que antes passava rascando, agora mais parecia uma quente melodia.

A surpresa de tal ato fora tão grande que por um momento Sasuke se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Por que aquela sensação era ao mesmo tempo tão incomoda e tão reconfortante?

Ele ficou sem ação. Não sabia como agir. Por um momento pensou em se desfazer daquela aproximação como das diversas outras vezes. Mas por outro lado, a união das belas palavras da konoichi com a companhia que fazia esquecer qualquer frio, o impedia de agir como queria.

Mais e mais Sakura se sentia à-vontade, aninhando-se ainda mais a Sasuke. Seus cabelos rosa encostados ao ombro do Uchoha, se misturava a poucas mechas negras ali presente. A pele macia e branquinha encostada à pele fria de Sasuke provocava uma sensação de como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passados entre os dois.

- Sasuke-Kun... - Sakura o chamou em um sussurro, procurando sua mão para se unir a dela.

Ao calor da companhia da konoichi, o espaço para solidão tinha mais vez em sua mente.

Distraído, Sasuke só percebeu sua real situação quanto se virou um mínimo para o lado e encontrou os olhos verdes da garota bem próximos dos seus. Sakura havia se inclinado o suficiente para ficar frente a frente, olhos a olhos, boca a boca, _S a S _com Sasuke.

Nunca em sua vida Sasuke pensou que coraria tão violentamente. Nem que seu frio dia de Natal solitário se transformaria em momentos tão calmos, calorosos, tímidos e ao mesmo tempo ousados, enfim, inexplicável para sua mente que em sua maioria só habitava seus planos de vingança.

Ambos tentavam buscar coragem para finalizar o ato - ou talvez apenas começar. Sugavam o ar gelado. Apoiavam-se firmemente no galho. Tentavam tirar experiências do calor que circulava apenas dentro do cachecol.

Iam ficando mais próximos. Os olhos brilhavam e os lábios quase se tocando.

Sasuke tentava de uma vez tocar precisamente o macio e delicado braço da konoichi, firmando-se. Sakura apenas tentava se deixar levar pelas emoções do memento.

Os olhos de ambos se fecharam. E para finalizar, a definitiva.

- Sakuraaa- Chaaan, Sasukeeee!

Um grito ao longe e todo o clima fora desfeito.

Por entre os galhos das árvores, dava-se para sentir que a noite já devia está caindo. E claro, os gritos lá embaixo só se encaixava a uma pessoa. Nada mais, nada menos que Naruto, que por sua vez devia está zonzo de tanto procurar os amigos.

- Vocês se esqueceram do amigo oculto??? - Gritava a toda animação, ou quem sabe aborrecimento. - Eu sei que vocês estão aí!

Do alto da árvore, incrédulos de terem vivido tantas emoções em apenas alguns minutos, se entreolhavam Sasuke e Sakura.

Em frações de segundos o problemático dia natalino passou pela mente de ambos, como retrospectiva.

Sasuke havia acordado, e torturado pela solidão do sue quarto. Fugindo então, decidiu-se andar aesmopelas frias e vazias ruas de konoha. O dia de Sakura por sinal, fora um pouco melhor. Até o meio da tarde as coisas pareciam ir tudo muito bem, obrigado. Mas o caos de dívidas transformou alegrias em tormentos. Entretanto, por uma união Natalina, talvez, os dois se encontraram e compartilharam juntos o outro lado, o lado bom das coisas. Sim, para um dia que pretendia ser um fracasso, até que foi bem sucedido.

Mais algumas trocas de olhares e os dois riram em sincrônica, divertindo-se com as suas situações estranhas. O belo sorriso de canto de Sasuke-Kun e o doce e encantador da Sakura-Chan. Os dois pareciam se entender bem agora e a timidez e insegurança foram deixadas para traz. E Naruto também... Bem, pelo menos por um mais alguns minutos.

Sasuke se ajeitou de modo que pudesse receber o rosto de Sakura para se afogar ao seu peito, enquanto a envolvia num caloroso abraço, usufruindo ao máximo o calor da união.

- Ah, Sakura-chan! Sua mãe me mandou dizer que o que aconteceu hoje fora um engano. - Disse Naruto verdadeiramente, coçando a cabeça, com a espera de assim achar seus amigos.- Eu não entendi bem, mas ela falou que você entenderia.

Surpresa ao ouvir as notícias de Naruto, mesmos com a voz um pouco baixa, Sakura deixou escapar o mais belos dos sorrisos levantando os olhos felizes para Sasuke, que devolveu em satisfação.

- Sasuke-Kun... - Chamou Sakura ainda deitada nos braços do Uchiha. - Acho que estou te devendo um "Feliz Natal"!

Não era isso que Sasuke imaginou ouvir, mas retribuiu, e com algo a mais:

- Feliz Natal, Sakura!- Desejou, enquanto botava delicadamente nos cabelos róseos de Sakura um pequeno laço vermelho antigo, mas não velho, que antes pertencera a sua árvore de Natal.

Mais olhares satisfeitos e os últimos sorrisos ao clima quente, antes de se separarem e depois se unirem ao frio e a neve que inexplicavelmente surgia no lugar da chuva, que cercavam Naruto, onde já devia está se torturando de tanta impaciência. Alguma coisa o dobe deveria ter aprontado, e mesmo por pouca vontade, Sasuke e Sakura queriam levar seus novos conceitos de Natal para o amigo. Pois descobriram ali, mais uma vez a união e companhia...

... União, amor, paz, alegria. Sim! São essas palavras que representam o Natal e que forma seu espírito. Um dia elas vão alcançar todas as pessoas descrentes de seus sonhos no mundo...

Já, bem prestes a descerem ao encontro de Naruto, a cena se distanciava, como em final de filme. E os dois ali mais pareciam unicamente enfeitar a árvore em que se encontravam. Como uma árvore de Natal e seu enfeite que brilhava, brilhava na esperança de amor.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

  
**

Primeiramente queria desejar um Feliz Natal a todos!

Bom, eu sei a fic pode ter ficado um pouco confusa, que eu tenho uma péssima narração e que ela nem ficou tão Natalina assim, mas foi o que conseguir fazer em uma semana! -.- O Sasuke-kun pode até ter ficado um pouco OCC, então se ficou peço desculpas... ;_; E também disculpinha por qualquer erro ortográfico. Eu revisei ao máximo para tentar encontrá-los, mas às vezes eles escapam.

Rs, eu ainda tentei fazer um Backstage inspirada nas fics da Mye-Chan, mas nem rolou. Ficou péssimo! ;P

Como já disse, ela foi em resposta ao desafio lançado no fórum "SasuSaku forevá! XD". E por isso queria dedicá-la a todos os membros do fórum! Em especial a Mye-Chan que organizou e também as outras meninas que participaram.

Um beijo especial para minha amiga Bibi's que não é muito ligada ao Natal ( por um lado fiz a fic pensando nela.), e também a LiLi-obasan e Ana-chan que vão ler (será mesmo ?o.o) mesmo sem entender nada de Naruto!

E claro, para eu saber o que acharam, mandem reviews. É só apertar ali em baixo " Reviews this Story/Chapter", onegai! Eles me animam e me ajudam a melhorar!

P.S: Eu quase matei o Naruto por atrapalhar o beijo do nosso casalzinho! ¬¬


End file.
